Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for mediating between an owner of a device and a user of a device.
Related Art
As a means for realizing a ubiquitous society, a sensor network is in the spotlight. The sensor network is a technology which disposes sensor devices each having a detection function and a communication function at various places and networks the sensor devices, thereby implementing the collection, management, and seamless use of sensing data (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). When the sensor network is realized, it becomes easy to quickly grasp a situation at any place from anywhere, and hence it is considered that wide application of the sensor network is promising in not only industrial fields, more specifically, in the frontlines of production and distribution, but also in fields related to social systems such as transportation and various infrastructures and living such as medical treatment and education. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method which prevents unfair use of a sensor by performing access right control for each medical staff in a body sensor network (BSN) used in the medical field.